What About Blood?
by MoltresTheAnimeGirl
Summary: Just a dumb romance fic.
1. Chapter 1

This story starts with a family. A noble, royal family. The Inkwielders. The King of Westenshire and his daughter, Enya, were heading to Camelot to speak to Uther Pendragon about a peace treaty. They were expecting to spend a week there at the most. But that's not how this story goes.

Princess Enya followed her father on horseback through the gates of Camelot castle and into the courtyard. In her 17 years of life, Enya had never been to Camelot before. Nor had she met Prince Arthur Pendragon. She'd heard a lot about him, mostly negative things, how he was arrogant, vain, self centered, obnoxious, a typical prince really. But that was what was said about all royalty, including herself and her father. It wasn't true in their case, so she gave Arthur the benefit of the doubt. Uther and his son, along with a few of their knights and servants, were waiting to welcome the Inkwielders.

"King Boromir, how wonderful to see you," Uther said, stepping forward to shake the King's hand. Arthur stepped forward, a dark haired figure shadowing him, a boy who looked to be the same age as the Prince. His servant, no doubt. Arthur helped Enya down from her horse and the servant stepped forward to lead it to the stables. She flashed him a smile.

"Oh don't worry about Snowfire, I'll take care of him," she assured him. The servant and his master exchanged a surprised glance, but he stepped back.

"Oh Enya do leave it to the servants," her father rumbled good-naturedly.

"Come on Father, you know I like to take care of him myself," she turned to the boys, "Snowfire is my special stallion, I've taken care of him since his birth."

"You don't get your servants to do those things for you?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"Nope, I have my own two hands, I can do things for myself. Excuse me, my Lord," she curtsied and turned to lead her tall, grey stallion to the stable. Even though they were both royalty, respect was always shown to the Pendragons above any of the other families. They were the main rulers after all. The strongest royal family.

"Your daughter is just as interesting as you stated, Boromir," Uther remarked, turning to his companion.

"She's very strong willed, my Enya," he agreed. The procession turned to head into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's very beautiful, isn't she?" Arthur's servant said, watching the prince out of the corner of his eye while he cleaned his master's armour.

"Of course she is, Merlin, all princesses are," Arthur retorted, rolling his eyes. Merlin laughed. Enya had long red hair, gorgeous deep blue eyes framed with thick, dark lashes, a petite, heart shaped face and an almost musical voice.

"I've seen other princesses Arthur, she's different," he said simply, "for one, not only is she beautiful, but she does things for herself. Something _most_ princes and princesses don't." He coughed pointedly.

"So what?" Arthur faltered slightly.

"She's different."

"I'm meant to take her for a ride, show her the town and such, I'll be back later," he shot back, breezing out of the room, "Oh and Merlin, make sure the stables are clean when we get back."

"Yes sire," Merlin replied, saluting sarcastically.

"Yes I'd love to go for a ride," the princess replied brightly, her smile lighting up her face. _Of course she's beautiful, all princesses are,_ Arthur reminded himself firmly.

"Great, I'll show you everything in and around Camelot," Arthur promised. He led her back through the castle and down to the stables.

"We're going for a ride, alert my father and let him know we'll be back in about 2 hours," Arthur told a guard stationed outside the castle doors. Enya retrieved her horses tack from the tack room and started putting it on her horse. Arthur did the same with his.

"Don't you get your servant uh…?"

"Merlin."

"Yeah, Merlin, don't you get him to tack up for you?" Enya finished her question.

"I can do things for myself," he replied with a smile. She returned it and swung into the saddle. Arthur had a gorgeous, dark horse, clearly bred and trained for battle.

"What's his name?" she asked, leaning forward to inspect him more closely.

"He doesn't have one." Enya raised an eyebrow, but didn't push it further. Typical Prince behaviour, seeing their horses as disposable creatures for war, not as living, breathing, unique creatures.

They rode across the town and out of Camelot into the forest beyond at a slow trot.

"You know, Snowfire is the fastest stallion in my father's entire stable," Enya quipped, "want to race?" Arthur turned to look at the princess, ready to admonish her on her childish behaviour, but her grin was infectious and he couldn't help smiling back and feeling a burst of excitement.

"Okay, let's race, to that tree over there," he replied, pointing to it.. They halted their horses in the same spot.

"3… 2… 1… Go!" Enya shouted, spurring her horse into a fast gallop. Arthur started forward at the same time she did but he slowly fell behind. Snowfire was indeed one of the fastest horses Arthur had ever seen. She beat him by a long shot, laughing, completely breathless. Arthur couldn't help joining in.

"That's amazing, why wouldn't a horse like that be a part of your army though?" he asked. She smiled back at him.

"Well he is," she replied simply.

"What do you -" his question was cut off as an arrow flew past his shoulder, missing by centimeters. Another quickly followed.

"Get down Arthur," Enya shouted, jumping off her horse and pushing the Prince off of his at the same time, the arrow landed in the tree right where Arthur's head had been. She rolled to her feet and pulled 2 hidden daggers from the breeches she wore under her dress. 3 men in unknown livery came charging down the hill, all of them armed with swords and shields. Unluckily for them, they had lost the element of surprise. The princess charged forward, skillfully wielding both daggers and cutting down the first two men before they had a chance to even try to strike her. She dived for the third's leg as he swung out at where her head had been, sliced through his thigh, then stabbed him square in the chest. Arthur hadn't even been able to stand and was unable to comprehend the speed with which Enya moved. Another arrow came flying, but this time towards her. She rolled underneath it as it skimmed the back of her dress and she threw one of the daggers she was holding at the archer. A bulls eye hit, right in the heart. He toppled over backwards. Enya got to her feet, barely out of breath, and stepped forward to retrieve her weapon.

"That seems to be all of them, are you okay Arthur?" she called back, pulling the dagger from the man's chest. He finally stood, seemingly dazed.

"You just saved my life," he said, stunned. The princess blushed.

"Well, I mean, it was kill or be killed I guess," she tried to play it off like it was nothing. She didn't do it to obtain his gratitude, it was purely instinct.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? Normal princesses can't fight like that."

"Oh, well, I guess I'm not a normal princess," she laughed, "I learned from my father's tutor, before he passed away. Now… well now I guess I teach our knights to fight the same way." She slid the daggers back into the holders on her breeches, not meeting Arthur's eye.

"You mean you..?" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes, Arthur, I lead my knights into battle, just as you do yours," she held her head high, eyes blazing. She was proud of what she had been able to teach her father's knights and she didn't want this _pretty boy_ trying to belittle her achievements just because she was a woman.

"That's… quite the achievement. You must be proud," he said, surprising her.

"Yes," she lowered her gaze shyly, "yes, I am. Thank you." An awkward silence passed.

"Shall we head back then?" Arthur asked, not knowing what else to say. The princess nodded and mounted Snowfire, who had hidden from danger, just as he'd been trained to. They rode back slowly, in silence. Arthur seemed to be struggling internally with something.

Finally, just outside the gates of Camelot, he spoke up.

"I would like to fight you, Enya. But the problem is, if I lose, I got beat by a woman, then if I win, I just beat a woman so…" he trailed off. She raised an eyebrow.

"Either way it would merely be an embarrassment," despite her harsh words, her voice was soft, "well then, shall we fight with no witnesses? Just you and I, maybe our servants there too." Arthur nodded once.

"Yes, that would work, tomorrow, at dawn?" She nodded, once, same as he had.

"I look forward to it, My Lord." Arthur half smiled.

"Please, just call me Arthur."

That evening Arthur sent Merlin to Enya's room to check on her. As he knocked on the door he heard one voice, an unfamiliar one, say, "Don't come in!" While the princess invited him in. He wasn't sure which voice to answer to, but someone opened the door for him. She was obviously Enya's serving girl, ginger hair, green eyes, dressed prettily for the average servant.

"You may come in, the Princess is bathing," the girl said, indicating a pretty patterned screen behind which sat a bathtub, apparently now containing Enya.

"Hello, My Lady, it's Merlin, Arthur's servant, he sent me to check on you to make sure you have everything you need." A slender, porcelain hand waved at him from behind the screen and he could hear the slosh of water as the princess stepped out of the bath. She looked at him from over the top of the screen.

"Oh Merlin it's so lovely to actually meet you properly, this is Ginger, she's my "maid"," she rolled her eyes at the word, "but most importantly she's my best friend." The servants acknowledged each other with nods.

"An honour to meet you My Lady," he replied, blushing slightly. _Yes, she is definitely very beautiful,_ he thought to himself.

"Oh just call me Enya please, I hate all of that royal highness stuff," she said, appearing from behind the screen in a long, emerald green dress. Merlin breathed in sharply. _Even more so in that dress._ Ginger approached the princess and helped her do up the back of the dress. It was perfectly flattering and Enya sat in front of a mirror while Ginger brushed her hair.

"Anyway, yes Merlin, I love it here, this place is beautiful," she said, inviting him to stand next to her. He smiled at her in the mirror and she smiled back, her face full of pure joy.

"You're very different from the other princesses I've seen here in Camelot," Merlin confessed, hoping he wasn't speaking out of turn.

"Oh? In a good way I hope," she laughed melodiously.

"Yes, in a very good way." He blushed slightly.

"Thank you Merlin! I love being a princess, because I have the power to help my people, but aside from that… I hate this life. I want to be normal. For example… Ginger and I, we are of equal value, we're both humans, but simply because I was born into this family, all of a sudden people act like I'm worth more. But I just want to be a regular girl. I can do things for myself, I don't see why other people should have to serve me," she laughed, but this time it had a slightly bitter edge to it, "of course, people often assume that because I _am_ a princess, I'm stuck up, arrogant, can't do anything for myself… but that doesn't matter. I know I can. I know I'm different. Ever since I was, maybe, 13, I decided I wanted to be a different princess. Not to be special, not for other people, but for me. I couldn't bare to be waited upon any longer. So I got Ginger to teach me things I didn't know. Teach me how to cook, clean, be independent. She gave me so much." Enya placed her hand on the serving girl's that rested on her shoulder.

"It was my pleasure, Enya," Ginger replied warmly. Suddenly the princess laughed self-consciously.

"I'm sorry Merlin I'm rambling." Merlin smiled warmly.

"I think it's amazing, what you've done. You're special." Another blush. Damn his body giving him away like that, "is there anything else you wanted?" Ginger started to style Enya's hair, pinning it in place with beautiful pearl clips.

"I was just wondering if you have any roses about, I like to soak my nails in rose water for special occasions such as this evening's feast. I'll get them myself, I just didn't want to look like I was rummaging through the castle," she smiled shyly.

"No problem, I'll go get some for you." He rushed out of the room before she could object. It seemed like moments later and he returned with a bowl of roses in water.

"Oh Merlin you're such a sweetheart thank you so much," Enya gushed as he placed the bowl on the table next to her. She dipped her nails into it and Merlin noticed the lines on her hand, created from hard work, cleaning and fighting.

"Arthur tells me you know how to fight… that you instruct your knights back home."

"Yes, Merlin… I am strong and I teach my men and women how to be strong too." He smiled at her and took his leave. There was something magnetic about the princess and he hoped he could get to know her more before she left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Merlin stop fidgeting," Arthur commanded. He was seated at his spot at the table in the royal dining room. Visitors mulled about and took their seats at their leisure. It was a celebration, the inevitable signing of the peace treaty and many high class families were there to be a part of it. Boromir had arrived and was already seated next to Uther, Enya was due to be down at any moment. Her serving girl was already standing behind her seat, just as Merlin was standing behind Arthur.

"Sorry, Sire." Usually Merlin would have admitted that he was excited to see the princess, but he was wary of the fact that Arthur may possibly feel the same way he did and he didn't want to make his master angry.

The doors to the dining room opened and in walked Princess Enya. Floated may be the right word. Because she definitely wasn't just walking. She was wearing a small amount of jewellery to accompany her beautiful emerald green dress, which flattered her beautifully, with her hair styled on top of her head and her huge eyes outlined with silver. She looked ethereal and Arthur couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Neither could Merlin. Everyone in the room started to clap and she blushed, almost stumbling. Enya was used to attention but even so, she felt shy. Her seat was next to Arthur's and she sat down, arranging her dress carefully so she wouldn't have to look up and see everyone's eyes on her.

"They're looking away, My Lady," Ginger leaned down and whispered. Arthur was still staring as she lifted her head and turned to smile nervously at him.

"You can't tell me you're not used to having all eyes in the room on you," Arthur whispered. Something in his voice sent a tingle down Enya's spine.

"All eyes on me, yeah, that's normal. Clapping when I walk into a room? Not really," she responded slightly breathlessly. Merlin leaned down and whispered in her ear so quietly that Arthur couldn't hear, "you look beautiful, Enya." She smiled softly at him.

"Thank you Merlin."

The night passed in a haze of food, wine, music and entertainment. Arthur couldn't help but continuously glance at the Enya. He felt strange inside. That afternoon he'd seen her as a fierce competitor, a strong warrior… now? Now he didn't want any harm to come to her. He didn't want her to get hurt. He wanted to protect her.

"You were right, Merlin. She's not just another princess."

Dawn approached rapidly. It seemed like minutes before Arthur opened his eyes to Merlin shaking him awake. Images flashed in his head of Enya the previous night. From all angles. Smiling, blushing, looking away from him, looking at him. But now he had to banish those images. Now he had to fight his hardest, because he wanted to see if she could compare to him. If she could beat him.

As promised, waiting in the ring, after Merlin helped him into his armour, Arthur saw Enya approach with Ginger at her side. No one else. Just the two royals and their closest servants. Luckily she had her helmet on already, so Arthur didn't have to stare into her piercing blue eyes, fight the urge to push a lock of her shining hair behind her ear and leave his hand on her cheek…

"That's a fine blade you have there," he said, shaking himself from these wistful fantasies. She was wielding a long, silver blade, curved at the tip, with emeralds encrusted in the hilt.

"My father's tutor gave this to me, along with the 2 blades you saw yesterday, they match, and a bow. All bearing my birth stone. All my lucky charms I guess you could say."

"Right, knight's rules, this will be a fight that will stop where one has the other in a position that could result in death."

They bowed to each other, waited a few moments, then Merlin made a loud noise and they began. Swords spinning through the air, Arthur attacking and Enya defending. Clanging, clashing. Blade meeting blade, steel on steel. Until suddenly Enya's sword was swung from her grip and Arthur had her on the ground with his sword at her neck.

"You let me win." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No I didn't," Enya replied. She was lying and Arthur knew it.

"Why let me win?" he asked, pulling her to her feet.

"I knew you… didn't want to be beaten by a girl," she responded bitterly. Arthur put his hand beneath the chin of her helmet and gently pulled her face up, to where her eyes, beneath that helmet, would meet his. Thank God he couldn't actually see them.

"You are not a girl, Lady Enya. You are a warrior who I am honoured to fight with. Give me everything you have." Her determination returned as she picked her sword up. This time, she would fight with everything in her.

This time she was on the attack, Arthur barely managing to match her speed, fending off her sword with his own. Even though he had seen her fight the previous day, he was still shocked by her speed and power. He thought he might be able to win, then she hit the back of his knee with the flat of her blade and he fell to the ground, losing his grip on his sword. Now her sword was at his throat. For some reason, he wasn't surprised. He knew she'd win. He hadn't let her, but he still knew she would. She pulled off her helmet and looked him in the eyes. Now this surprised him, she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," she dropped her sword, turned and ran from him. Merlin jumped over the fence of the ring and ran to his master's side, Ginger at his heels.

"She was amazing," Merlin gasped, Arthur nodding his head in agreement.

"But where is she going, why is she going?" he asked, out of breath.

"Just leave her be for now," was all Ginger said before going after her mistress.

"She's something else," Arthur said to Merlin, as he helped him to his feet.

"Are you going to go after her?" Merlin enquired.

"Soon, Merlin. Soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur had no idea where she'd gone, but she'd taken Snowfire so maybe, just maybe, she'd be in the forest. He knew from her father that their castle was surrounded by forests and that's where she'd spent much of her childhood. As he cantered around the outskirts of the closest forest, he heard music, a harp…

She was there. Ginger was sitting on a tree stump playing a harp while Enya, now free of her armour, was moving gracefully to the music. She looked like a nymph, a dryad… something unreal. Mythical. Arthur stepped into the clearing, Ginger spotted him first and ceased her playing. Enya spun around to see him standing there. He motioned at Ginger to keep playing, then took a step forward, offering his hand to the princess. She hesitated, but took it nervously. He pulled her in close and they swayed to the music. Two beings, moving as one. Her eyes had no tears in them now.

"Why did you run?" he asked softly, squeezing her hand that rested in his. She took a deep breath before responding.

"I… I don't know. Something inside me, seeing you there, at my mercy… it wasn't satisfying, it was painful. I always wanted to be like other girls. I didn't want to be royal, I didn't want to be waited on hand and foot, I wanted to take care of myself and others. That's the only good thing about being a princess, one day I will have the power to take care of my people. To help them." Arthur put his lips to her ear.

"Normal girls don't fight like that," he whispered, earning him a giggle.

"I fight to protect my people. I want to be normal but I want to be special too. I want to earn it, though, not be special just because of my name, or the family I was born into," she explained, "everyone says what I want to hear, shows me what I want to see… I just want people to be real with me." They danced for a few moments in silence.

"I will be real with you, Enya," Arthur said slowly, "what do you want to know?" A few more steps of hesitant silence.

"Am I beautiful, Arthur? Everyone tells me I am, Ginger, my father, my people, even your servant, Merlin… But how do I know they mean it? How do I know they're not just telling me so because I am a princess?" He took his hand from her waist and pushed her hair behind her ear, just as he had imagined.

"You are beautiful, Enya. Not because you're a princess, you just _are_. Not just the way you look, but the way you show so much compassion and love and you don't want to be special just for the sake of being special. You want to earn what you have. You're beautiful." Tears on her lashes. One escaped down her cheek and he wiped it away.

"Thank you, Arthur." Her head rested on his broad, strong chest. She felt safe, but she didn't tell him so.

Merlin. Arthur. Enya. Arthur. Enya. Merlin. Enya. Arthur. Merlin. Merlin wanted to know where the prince and princess were but he knew it was probably for the best that he _didn't_ know.

Out of one of the castle windows he saw Enya return first on her stallion, followed by Ginger on another horse. She disappeared into the stable for a while then emerged with her friend, returning into the castle. Arthur came a few minutes later, leaving his horse to be tended to by one of the many stable hands. Merlin sighed quietly to himself, hoping against hope that Arthur wouldn't have much to tell him.

"I _thought_ you said she was just like any other princess," Merlin reminded him somewhat sulkily. Arthur laughed.

"Are you kidding? After everything she's done since she got here? No, she's not just like anything or anyone. If Dryads exist then she must be one." It was Merlin's turn to laugh.

"A Dryad? No way, she's human. An extraordinary one, but human nonetheless." Arthur looked sideways at his servant.

"Merlin, do you love her?" he asked slowly. Merlin rolled his eyes in response.

"I don't have to love her to acknowledge that the things she's shown so far have been extraordinary, Arthur." The prince huffed in response, but accepted Merlin's answer for the time being.

Ginger helped Enya fix her hair from the ride back to Camelot.

"You and Arthur sure looked wonderful dancing together," Ginger said softly, sliding pins into Enya's hair. The princess smiled softly.

"It felt like nothing I've ever experienced before," she admitted, "Even that time the prince from Ardongue visited and danced with me for the entire ball." Ginger nodded.

"I've seen the way Arthur looks at you. Even Merlin. I think they're both smitten," she confessed. Enya's laugh echoed around the room.

"Oh Ginger, don't be silly. They've probably just never seen a princess that is willing to lift a finger for herself. Arthur has women from all over arriving to impress him. And Merlin? I think he's got his head screwed on tightly enough not to develop feelings for royalty." She stood and examined herself in the full length mirror next to her vanity.

"Sometimes it has nothing to do with being smart. Feelings are feelings m'lady and not everyone can control them the way you can," the maid replied, smiling softly, "besides, just because Arthur is surrounded by women daily doesn't mean it's impossible for him to spot someone so special."

Enya ignored the response, "let's go down to the main hall, father will be signing the peace treaty soon and he would like for me to be present." Ginger followed Enya from the room, locking the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

It was like the entire room was holding its breath as the huge doors to the hall opened to reveal Enya. She was wearing a long Sapphire dress this time, with jewellery dripping from her neck and wrists. Nobody knew how much she hated wearing so much, it made her feel weighed down, but it was by her father's request and she'd do anything to please him. Of course the princess didn't notice the tension in the room, she merely stood on the right side of her father. She flashed a smile at Arthur, who was standing to the left of Uther, he smiled back at her in an almost dazed fashion. She was excited for the peace treaty to be signed, but also slightly wary, how long would they stay after peace had been stabilized? A day? Maybe two? Then she'd have to go home. She loved being in her own castle with her friends and teaching her knights everything they had learned in battle, but she was enjoying it here. The unfamiliar landscape, the huge castle with its own undiscovered corners and holes, riding Snowfire through the forest, Arthur's smile…

She was so lost in her own thoughts that the cheering of the council surprised her slightly, but she quickly joined in the clapping. Peace treaty was signed, which of course called for another celebratory banquet. Everyone shuffled from the room so that the servants could prepare the room. Enya hugged her father tight.

"I'm so happy for our kingdom father," she said excitedly.

"As am I, dearest daughter," he responded, but there seemed to be another message behind his words. Before she could enquire further, Merlin rushed over and grabbed her hands.

"Everyone's so happy, I'm so glad this has happened," he exclaimed excitedly. Enya smiled stunningly back at him. Boromir moved on to shake hands with the Pendragon's council.

"Merlin, I just had a crazy idea. Will you show me where you live?" Merlin froze for a few seconds before smiling widely at her and pulling her by the hands.

"Come on then! This way!"

Merlin lead the princess through alleyways and small streets until they came to a tiny house with a plaque on it that read _Gaius Court Physician_. He opened the door shouting, "Gaius, Enya wanted to see our home." The elderly man lifted his head from a book to smile at the princess.

"Enya, how lovely to see you, it's been years," he embraced the princess tightly.

"Wait you know her?" Merlin was shocked as Enya turned to him.

"Gaius was… a very good friend, when I was younger," she admitted. His eyes twinkled, "it's okay Enya, Merlin is the same. You can tell him." The princess turned to Merlin, reading the question in his eyes.

"You…" she lowered her voice so that he had to lean in to hear her, "you have magic too?" Merlin took a step back, eyes wide.

"You mean you..?" he was lost for words as Enya nodded seriously.

"Gaius was my teacher for many years." Merlin's face slowly spread into a huge grin as he picked the princess up and spun her around.

"Amazing! I can't believe it! How? Do the Pendragon's know?" She giggled slightly as he finally put her down.

"We don't know how, honestly. Neither mother nor father showed any signs and we aren't sure if there's anyone further back in our family," her face sobered, "and no, they have no idea. No one outside of our family aside from Gaius knows."

"She's strong, Merlin. I'd say as strong as you are," Gaius added.

"Can I see?" Merlin asked. Enya smiled and brought her hands together, cupped, and produced a small blue flame, "look into it." He peered into the flame and saw a much younger version of the princess conjuring a rope from thin air to lead Snowfire from his field.

"Amazing," Merlin whispered. The fire disappeared as she clapped her hands.

"It's scary, being in Camelot and having his power, but I'm glad I don't have to feel so alone anymore, Merlin." His name only sounded better coming from her lip

s.


	6. Chapter 6

Enya rolled her eyes at the doors to the main hall and sighed. Another party. Not that she hated having a reason to celebrate, just she would rather be in her own room right now, or out on Snowfire. Merlin and Ginger grinned at each other.

"Come on Princess they're waiting for you," Merlin said, pushing her towards the door. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, but did as he directed and pushed open the doors. More stares, more awkward blushing. Enya moved to her seat as fast as possible, avoiding all eye contact.

"You look wonderful as always, Enya," Arthur murmured, leaning over from the seat next to her. She shot him a wistful smile.

"Thank you, Arthur, I just wish I didn't have to be here right now. I'd rather be outside…" her voice trailed off as Uther stood and clinked a spoon on his goblet. Arthur sat up straight in his seat, pretending to pay attention to the long, droning speech his father was giving about peace and unity and blah blah blah. A plan was forming in his mind as he mulled over what the princess had just said to him.

Soon everyone got up and started dancing, Enya was immediately taken by one of the knights. Arthur brooded as he watched her laughing at something the knight had said. But he slipped out of the main hall, unnoticed by anyone, even Merlin who was waiting for his chance to dance with the princess.

Despite her not wanting to attend another party, the night flew by. Enya kept returning to Merlin's side after every two or so dances, their magic had bonded them in a way that words never could have. They spent the night mostly together, giggling and telling stories in code words regaling their magic adventures. King Boromir couldn't help but notice how happy his daughter was.

Arthur finally returned after a couple of hours, making his way to the princess' side through the large crowd.

"Enya, come with me," he whispered, touching her wrist gently. She turned to him, eyes widened slightly with surprise, but she nodded and started to follow him. Merlin and Ginger both moved to follow, but Arthur shook his head quickly, just once, so they stepped back again. Arthur lead the princess out of the main hall and down a side hallway to a small, inconspicuous door leading out to the left side of the castle. What she saw made her gasp in amazement. Arthur had strung what seemed like hundreds of oil lanterns in the trees around the small garden. In the middle was a lovely tinkling fountain, water spurting out of a mermaid statue's mouth. Enya turned to Arthur, her eyes sparkling and she grabbed his hands while kicking off her shoes.

"Come on Arthur, please tell me you've played in a fountain before!" Arthur couldn't help but laugh and removed one of his hands to awkwardly remove his own shoes and socks. The princess jumped into the fountain, lifting up her long dress and splashing joyfully around. Arthur quickly joined her, which resulted in Enya splashing him eagerly. He was shocked at first, but quickly recovered to return the favour. She then retaliated by kneeling and pulling him down to not so gently push his head under the water. He surfaced, gasping for air between laughs and coughs. Enya's dress was starting to drag on her as it was now soaked most of the way up and Arthur's clothes were in even worse shape. She laid back in the water and looked at the stars above Camelot, Arthur copied her and they floated together, tips of their heads touching.

"Isn't it lovely to get away from responsibility sometimes?" Enya murmured quietly, "it's just nice to be… normal, on occasion. I know you and your father have a much bigger reputation and standard to live up to than my family does, but everyone needs a break every once in a while, don't you think?" Arthur was silent for a long while before replying.

"I never cared, you know? I never took time for myself, I did everything my father asked of me because my mother died when I was born, so he lost the person he loved more than anyone. More than me," his voice turned small at the end, so he cleared his throat before continuing, "so I try to make up for that loss by being everything he wants of me. Is that stupid?" He felt ripples of water as Enya shook her head.

"No, I understand. I… I thought it was my fault that my mother died, so I did the same. I tried and tried to make up for it, to be everything my mother was. It's not the same though, I know how much my Father loves me… I couldn't imagine what it would feel like, knowing differently." She got onto her knees, facing Arthur, who remained where he was. The stars were now blocked by her dripping wet red hair and even in just the lantern light, her eyes shone brighter than any of the stars in the sky, her lashes had droplets of water clinging to them… He almost forgot where he was as he sighed. Enya smiled down at the prince uncertainly.

"You're so much more than a typical prince, Arthur. Sure, you've been raised the way any other has, to be waited on hand and foot, to be listened to always… You've always known that life. But the heart you have, the way you care for your people, your servants… You're so much more than anyone gives you credit for, even your father." Her head was turned away as she said this, so that he couldn't see the tears in her eyes, though her voice gave her away as it wobbled slightly. Arthur got to his knees, copying the way she was sitting, and took her hands in his.

"I don't feel worthy of that praise, but thank you nonetheless, Lady Enya," he murmured, eyes on their intertwined fingers.

"Arthur! There you are! What are you doing out here?" Merlin called from the steps of the door they had entered the garden by. Arthur's head snapped around, eyes blazing. He'd almost had the courage to kiss her. Almost. But Merlin ruined it.

"I'm busy here, Merlin," he snapped. But Merlin just grinned in return.

"You'd better get inside before you give Boromir's daughter pneumonia," he laughed. Enya withdrew her hands from Arthur's and got to her feet, still graceful despite her layers of wet clothing.

"Goodnight My Lord," she said in a monotone voice, curtsying before making her way back inside, smiling thinly at Merlin on her way in. Ginger had appeared to help her mistress back to her room. Arthur was frozen with annoyance. Merlin approached him and thumped him on the back.

"Come on buddy we'd better get you back inside," he said cheerily. Arthur stood and pushed Merlin away from him.

"You're on polishing duty tomorrow Merlin," he said stiffly, " _all_ of the knights' armour after practice and I'd better be able to see my face in the reflection when you're done."

"Aye aye captain," Merlin grinned. He'd had a feeling something was stirring between Enya and Arthur. He had no idea how to prevent it from happening, or how to get closer to the princess, but hopefully the bond they had from their magic was enough. Somehow.


	7. Chapter 7

Turns out Merlin wasn't the only guest to the knights' practice the next morning. Enya stood in the center of the training arena, sword in hand and light armour covering her body. It fit her like a glove. She had no helmet on and her red hair glistened in the early morning sunlight. Merlin noticed the tension in the knights' faces. A woman among them? It was unheard of. Arthur went to her side and caught the attention of his knights.

"Now you lot, it's an honour for you all to be shown any kind of technique from Lady Enya here and I expect you all to act appropriately," Arthur barked. One of the knights snickered. Enya turned her cold stare straight to him and held up her gloved hand as Arthur went to say something.

"You, knight, what is your name?" she questioned.  
"Gareth," he grunted, not meeting her steely blue eyes.

"So Gareth, I assume you think I can not fight simply because I am a woman? You have heard tales of the Inkwielder knights, have you not?" The man nodded reluctantly.

"Every single one of our knights were taught to fight by me. A woman," suddenly the tension changed, they seemed to be paying more attention, "and if any of you show me any disrespect, I will make you pay."

"How?" Gareth laughed. The princess stepped forward and smiled wickedly, taking the knight's hand.

"Come with me." The rest of the knights whistled garishly as the princess led Gareth into the changing tent, he turned back and wiggled his eyebrows at his friends. Arthur was fuming.

"You've _got_ to be joking," Gareth shouted from inside the tent. Enya rolled her eyes at the team, "come on out Gareth, I did warn you." He shuffled shamefacedly from the tent and everyone around doubled up with laughter. Princess Enya had dressed Gareth in a long, flowy dress and high heeled shoes. He was wielding his sword awkwardly.

"Now, Gareth, I shall show you how a woman fights." She kicked off her leather boots and swapped them for a pair of heels also. Before Gareth could even react, Enya had drawn her blade and was moving toward him with all of her speed and grace. He barely had time to block as she brought her blade crashing down on him.

"Come on Gareth, prove to your peers that you can fight better than a woman," she jeered, slashing quickly at his arms, spinning out of his reach, only to come moving back in. He grabbed her by her swirling red hair and pulled her towards him. Enya knew what he was expecting, so instead of pulling away from him she pushed herself into his chest, headbutted his jaw and pushed him over, sword at his chest. All of this happened almost too fast for the spectators to process.

"I have fought in a dress and high heels more times than I can count. So, Gareth, how does it feel to fight like a woman?" Enya said steadily, just loud enough for the other knights to hear. Gareth was too shocked and embarrassed to say anything. The Princess lifted her head and scanned the line of speechless men standing before her.

"Anyone else?" she asked softly. They shook their head in unison. Even Arthur seemed to be lost for words. Enya withdrew her sword from Gareth's chest and motioned towards the tent.

"Change back into your armour, knight, and come back for training."

Merlin laughed merrily as Enya sat down to join him in cleaning, she had her leather armour draped over her knee and she was grinning at the joy in Merlin's face.

"Gareth is such a prick, I'm so glad you took him down a few notches," he chuckled, starting to polish the first chest piece he'd been assigned.

"I did that to one of my knights, on the first day of me taking over training. I have never been questioned since," she replied casually.

"I can see why," Arthur's voice came from the entrance of the changing tent. She turned to smile at him, blue eyes sparkling.

"I hope you don't mind me being so harsh towards your knights, My Lord, it's just in my experience it's the fastest and most effective way of getting them to listen," she said soberly. Arthur knelt beside her and looked up into her face.

"What you did was brilliant and I couldn't have thought of anything better myself," he said softly. She had the urge to reach out and brush his blonde hair from his forehead, but Ginger arrived at the tent at the same moment.

"My Lady, your father requires your attention," she said, curtseying in their direction. Enya put aside her armour and brushed her dress down quickly before following Ginger from the tent. Arthur noticed Merlin making to follow her.

"No, Merlin, I put you on cleaning duty and you're not to leave this tent until every piece of equipment is sparkling clean," Arthur snapped. Merlin sat down reluctantly as Arthur went to follow the princess.

"Tomorrow, father?" Enya was shocked. She knew that they only reason they had come to Camelot was to sign the peace treaty, but she didn't expect to be leaving so soon. A playful smile danced around the King's lips.

"Yes Enya, we are leaving tomorrow. However…" he took a long pause before turning to Uther, "Both myself and Lord Uther have noticed how happy you have been here. I haven't seen you smile so much since your mother died, so we think, if you would like to stay… Well, Uther says he's more than happy for you to take a room in his palace for however long you would like to spend here."

Arthur kept his face as blank as possible, but his heart and mind were racing. Enya? Stay longer? There were endless possibilities, if only she agrees…

The princess squealed happily and enveloped her father in a backbreaking hug. She turned to Uther, eyes shining.

"I'm sorry if I am speaking out of turn my Lord, but may I hug you also?" Uther laughed.

"Of course My Lady, come here." Enya and Uther hugged, both of them grinning from ear to ear. Arthur had never seen his father hug anyone, except for maybe Morgana. He was quite shocked. She seemed to sober slightly as she stepped backwards, curtseying gracefully, all of the childish abandon gone from her face.

"Thank you Lord Uther, I shall take you up on that offer." Her poise and maturity had returned, but her eyes gave away her sheer joy. Enya and her father left the room at Uther's request, so that only Arthur and his father were left there.

"Arthur I have a question and I ask that you answer me honestly," Uther said seriously. Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes father?"

"Do you have feelings for Lady Enya?" The answer shocked the Prince as all composure left him, exposing his answer briefly on his face. Uther continued before Arthur could answer.

"Yes I thought so. Now, Boromir is insistent that his daughter only marry someone that she too loves, so Arthur, if you want to be with her, I suggest you start making your moves soon."

It was a few moments before Arthur could manage to choke out, "and if she rejects me?"

Uther shrugged, "that is her choice. Peace will remain between our kingdoms no matter what. I just wanted you to know that she is a fine woman and if you so decide to marry, I would be proud to have her as a part of our lineage."


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin cleaned the knights' armour quickly and inconspicuously by magic so that he could get back to the castle to see what was going on. He arrived just as Enya and her father were leaving the meeting room.

"Merlin! Merlin I get to stay for a while! Father and our guards and servants are going home tomorrow but Ginger and I get to stay!" Enya gasped, embracing Merlin tightly. He hugged her back with all of his strength.

"That's fantastic news! I'm so happy you're sticking around!" he answered enthusiastically, "I should go tell Gaius, would you like to come?" The princess nodded, letting him lead her by the hand back to Gaius' house.

"Gaius," Merlin practically sang as he entered the small house, "guess who's staying in Camelot for a while." The old man spun around and hugged both Merlin and Enya at once.

"That's fantastic news Enya, I'm sure Merlin will love having a _special friend_ around so that he doesn't feel so alone," Gaius emphasized the words meaningfully, however both of the younger adults assumed he simply meant magical.

"Here Enya come help me with this potion will you? It should be familiar to you," Gaius added distractedly, beckoning her over to the concoction he was mixing in a vial.

"Oh Gaius are you trying to embarrass me in front of Merlin?" she murmured in response, recognizing a familiar sleeping draught that her father used to take when her mother first passed away. Gaius chuckled.

"Never My Lady, it's just simply the fact that your voice sounds a whole lot better than my frog's croak."

"What's going on?" Merlin asked, eyes darting between the two. Enya rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

"This particular sleeping draught is often called Nature's Lullaby," Enya explained, skillfully adding ingredients as she spoke, "and this is why." She took a deep breath, parting her lips and she began to sing. The lyrics were almost indistinguishable but her voice flowed through the air, making it almost crackle with magic. Merlin was entranced as he listened. All too soon, in his opinion, it was over.

"What was that?" he whispered, "was that magic?" Enya laughed, traces of her voice still seeming to float in the air, giving it a musical tint.

"No Merlin, the ingredients in the potion absorb the singing, it helps them work quicker. Anyone can do it, magical or not. Like I said, I think Gaius is just trying to embarrass me in front of you." She put a stopper on the vial and passed it to Gaius, who was smiling.

"I'll be back soon, I have to deliver this," he said, taking the vial and donning a cloak before leaving Merlin and Enya alone in his house.

"What do you mean embarrass you? That was amazing, I've never heard anyone sing like that…" Merlin's voice trailed off.

"Thank you, Merlin," Enya said softly, avoiding his gaze. Merlin took her hand and led her to his room, lifting up a floorboard to reveal a giant book covered in runes.

"Your spell book," she whispered, kneeling next to him and pulling the book onto her lap. Her brow furrowed as she read over a page, Merlin couldn't take his eyes off of her. He loved looking at her when she was completely distracted by something else. She reached under her dress into a pocket in the breeches she always wore and pulled out a tiny notebook, no bigger than the palm of her hand. She ran her fingers over the blank cover and suddenly the book came alive with runes and spells.

"This is for you, Merlin. This book Gaius gave you is wonderful but it's bulky and hard to hide… this book, it's a copy of my own. It can only be read by me, and now you. You can keep it anywhere and anyone who doesn't have your permission to read it will only see blank pages," she whispered, carefully placing the book in his hands and peeking up at him to see his reaction. Merlin was speechless for a moment, before reaching out and pulling the princess into his lap, hugging her.

"Thank you so much Enya," he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him or pull away, so she did nothing. He released her after a few moments anyway.

"Do you love Arthur?" he asked abruptly. It took Enya a moment to process the question, then she laughed.

"Did Arthur put you up to this? Or Ginger?" she took a moment before continuing, "Merlin… My mother died in front of my very eyes. To this day, it still… could have been my fault. A man tried to assassinate her in front of me, I was only six years old. I was scared and angry and I released the magic inside of me that had been building up for years. It exploded and killed the man. There was a wound in her chest but some physicians believe… it wasn't deep enough to kill her. So it may have been my magic that had done it," she wiped tears from her eyes and cleared her throat, "ever since mother died, I taught myself to control my emotions so that my magic could never unwillingly kill someone ever again. Arthur is a Pendragon, the most important prince in the world. It would be foolish for me, a princess from a tiny kingdom, to fall in love with him. The Pendragons hate magic, therefore even though he doesn't know it, Arthur hates the core of who I am. He could never love the whole me, the real me. Therefore I will not allow myself to fall in love with him."

There was silence between the two friends before she continued, "besides, from what I know about love, there shall be someone out there who will make me lose all of the control I have over what I feel. That's the person who I will love for my whole life."

"I didn't know about your mother… I'm sorry," Merlin murmured.

"I was so young, I don't remember much about her. But I will always want to be better at magic, so that if it was my fault… she didn't die for nothing."


End file.
